


i'm only happy (when you're kissing me)

by quintessentially3



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Summer, Summer Sounds, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blind!dan, dnp live on a farm?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintessentially3/pseuds/quintessentially3
Summary: Kisses are funny things like that, they change with the seasons.





	i'm only happy (when you're kissing me)

The sun is just barely under the horizon, although the sky still holds a bit of her golden hue. The first stars are peaking out from behind the curtains of oncoming night, and the lonely crescent moon has already taken its place on the stage. 

A soft wind, warm and gentle, disturbs the long fields of grass around the small cabin, taking them and dancing with them to create a golden, rippling, lion’s mane affect. It’s beautiful, not that Dan can see it. But he knows it is. Well, he hopes it is. Phil’s told him it is, and while he trusts Phil completely, he understands that beauty is subjective, that it’s in the eyes of the beholder. 

Or the ears, in his case. He may be blind, but his ears work better than most peoples’. His sense of smell, too, and his sense of touch. 

But right now he’s focused on the noise around him—the cicadas chirping in the trees and the grass, the wind in the fields, the creak of his rocking chair against the floorboards of their porch, the soft music of the wind chime Phil hung up for him. If he strains his ears, he can hear Phil inside, moving around kitchen, probably making food. In a moment he’ll come out and join Dan on the porch. 

Dan takes a deep breath, letting the night air settle into his lungs. He wonders if there are any lightning bugs out tonight. He’ll have to ask Phil. 

He can hear footsteps within the house, shuffling towards the door. There’s a pause, and he knows Phil is just behind the screen door, looking out at him. He smiles softly to himself.

“Phil, are you coming outside?” He calls. A sigh, accompanied by the noise of the door being opened, answers him. 

“I thought I was being quiet.” Phil says, settling down in front of Dan’s chair. He leans against Dan’s leg, skin warm through his shirt, and Dan reaches down and slides his fingers into Phil’s hair.

“Any lightning bugs?” he asks quietly, brushing his thumb over Phil’s ear. 

“A few.” Phil answers, and Dan can tell by the way Phil’s head is turned that Phil’s looking up at him. He moves his hand from Phil’s hair and trails it lightly down the side of his face until he reaches the corner of Phil’s lips. Leaning down, he brushes them with his own, tentative, testing. 

Phil’s one step ahead of him, already twisting his hands into Dan’s hair and pulling him down next to him, not wasting a second. Their kisses are soft at first, like the brush of a petal against skin, like the sound of something sinking, like the smell of baking goods and home. They’re summer kisses, through and through.  

Kisses are funny things like that, they change with the seasons. Winter kisses are warm, safe, the sound of a crackling fire and the taste of hot cocoa. Spring kisses are long and hopeful and somewhat bittersweet, the smell of rain and the sound of pollinators. Autumn kisses are spicy, windy, and they feel like a light jacket and being thrown into a leaf pile, like holding a warm drink. Summer kisses are fast and humid and sound like tonight, like soft breezes and chirping birds wishing the sun goodnight and bidding the moon hello. 

Dan’s not sure which season of kissing is his favorite. They’re all amazing to him, but maybe that’s more because of his boyfriend than anything else.

Phil’s a pretty good kisser. 

Dan decides that whatever season Phil’s kissing him in is his favorite.  

**Author's Note:**

> i started this for phandomficfest's summer sounds challenge and now i'm submitting it for the summer challenge ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
